


Recommended Reading

by queenhomeslice



Series: Gladdy Daddy Thirst: Gladio/Reader Stories [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Jokes, Chubby Reader, Crush at First Sight, Cunnilingus, Curvy Reader, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Dates, Getting Together, Happy Sex, Nudity, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Soft Gladiolus Amicitia, Vaginal Sex, fat reader, funny sex, plus size reader, silly euphemisms for the word penis and vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: You're the newest full-time staff member at The Write Page, a local new and used bookstore in downtown Insomnia. It's your first day. Surely it's gonna be pretty boring...right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaayyyyy, more Gladio! Mostly because I've had this idea forever and I can't stop myself from starting new shit before I've finished other shit. I'm so fucking sorry. This is gonna be short, two or three chapters, I guess. Will add more tags as the story develops.  
_________
> 
> Uh, aged-up characters. Reader is 21, Gladio is 24.

“Well, here goes nothin’,” you mutter to yourself as you flip the shop window sign from _Closed _to _Open, _nervously unlocking the door with the key on the lanyard around your neck. You rearrange the _New Releases _section in the storefront window for the fifteenth time before stepping back behind the counter and seating yourself on the worn-out stool. When you accepted the job for a full-time position at the mom-and-pop bookstore The Write Page in downtown Insomnia, you were initially very excited, eager to learn the checkout system, the inventory logs, and all of the other little ins and outs of working at a local bookstore—but now, on your first day alone, you were nothing less than a nervous wreck. The other part-time employee won’t be here till noon so that you can have your lunch break—you're utterly alone for the first four hours, unless there’s an emergency and you have to call the bookshop’s owner. 

You shiver and fiddle with the thermostat on the wall behind the counter, drawing your oversize cardigan closer as you grab your hot coffee cup and take a tiny sip. You have a full view of the bustling Ebony Roasters café across the street, nestled between other hip restaurants and boutiques. You sigh and fidget as you look around the shop, hoping that at least your first day will be slow, with nice people asking nice questions that you know how to answer. 

About fifteen minutes after opening, the door chimes, and you lean forward to peer around the skinny rack of greeting cards that’s right by the counter, trying to see your first customer of the day. 

“Welcome to The Write Page!” you chirp happily as the person comes into view—and then you feel your face flush with an intense, immediate heat, eyes going wide at who’s just stepped into the bookstore. 

The man who has entered the shop is probably the most gorgeous person you’ve ever laid eyes on. He’s dressed in tight-fitting jeans tucked into worn brown boots and an off-white cable-knit sweater that hugs him in all the right ways. Even under the winter wear you can tell that he’s got muscle—his broad shoulders, chiseled jawline, and thick neck are a testament to that. He’s tanned, with long dark hair that’s shaved underneath, a broad nose and wide, full lips that look like they could devour you whole. There’s a sharp scar running from his forehead to just below his left eye, but if anything, it only adds to his handsome looks. You run your eyes from his feet to the top of his head and back down, multiple times, as he saunters to the counter, dripping with easy confidence and sex appeal. 

He grins widely and says, “You’re new here, aren’t you?” 

If someone threw an egg at your face right now, your skin would fry it in a heartbeat. Your eyes flick to his left hand—no ring in sight, but there’s no telling if he has a girlfriend—before meeting his stunning amber eyes. You gulp, feeling like a mouse trapped beneath the amused, lazy focus of a cat that knows if it lets you go, he’ll just catch you again. “I... uh, yeah,” you finally manage to say. “Today’s my first day...” 

“I knew it,” he says. “I’m a regular ‘round here, and I _knew _I didn’t recognize the voice that called out when I walked in.” 

You nod, not even trying to hide the fact that you’re staring—and possibly drooling—at him like he’s hung the moon. “I’m, uh, ____________. Nice to see you—I mean, meet you.” 

The man chuckles a full-bodied laugh, shaking as his grin widens. “Easy there, sweetheart. No need to be so nervous. Name’s Gladiolus, but you can just call me Gladio.” 

The one working brain cell that’s left in your head manages to fire off a connection between synapses, jostling your memory. _Oh, shit. _“Oh—fuck. _The _Gladiolus Amicitia? The prince’s shield? That’s...you?” You nearly hang your head in defeat. No _way _someone with as much prestige and money as Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum’s literal bodyguard is going to want to have _anything _to do with a plain, dumpy commoner like you. 

He nods. “That’s me.” 

“You like...reading?” 

“That a surprise?” Gladio’s smile fades a little and he arches a dark eyebrow. 

“Oh—no, no, no! No, I didn’t mean—that you shouldn’t like reading—I mean, I just, didn’t expect—ah, shit.” You look down, clutching your to-go coffee cup almost hard enough to tear. “I’m sorry. Forget it. I’m bad with words. Four years of language arts programs at Insomnia University and what do I have to show for it,” you chuckle. 

Gladio leans on the counter. “Hey, look at me, baby.” 

You gulp at the pet name, not even bothering to whip out your usual retorts. Somehow, coming from _him_, it doesn’t seem menacing or predatory. You meet his gaze, slowly. 

“I was just teasing,” he chuckles. “I get that all the time. ‘Oh, big meathead jock, big buff guy, all his brain’s in his muscles.’ Trust me, I’m used to it by now.” 

You nod. “Yeah, but it still wasn’t right for me to assume,” you say quietly, finding your voice again. “I’m sorry, I’ve never met a noble before, much less someone as intimidating as you, and I just...I’m not good with people, okay? So I’m sorry. Please say that you’ll keep coming back. That’s the last thing I need, for Mr. Questus to fire me on my first day because I insulted Lord Amicitia’s son.” You shakily set your coffee cup on the counter. 

“Apology accepted, even though it wasn’t needed,” Gladio smiles. He lifts himself from the counter and holds out his hand. 

You blink for a few seconds before taking it. Heat floods through you again—his large hand is so _warm_, enclosing your chubby fingers in his own. They’re rough, with callouses that you can guess he’s gotten from wielding a sword for so many years in the protection of the prince. You shiver involuntarily at the touch of his skin on yours, idly wondering how his hands would feel on other parts of you. 

Reluctantly, you drop your hand after a few shakes, clutching your coffee cup again and taking a sip. Gladio watches you the whole time with a curious look. 

“Uh,” you say as you set your cup down again. “Can I...help you? Did you need help finding a title?” 

“Sure. Got any copies of the K_ama Sutra_?” 

You choke on air as you stare up at Gladio’s huge frame. He’s smirking, and his honeyed eyes are twinkling with amusement. Somehow, you don’t think he actually needs any lessons when it comes to _that_. “Guh,” you squeak out. “That’s gonna be in the, uh, Lifestyles section, I...I think...” 

Gladio leans on the counter again. “If I buy it, you gonna help me practice some of the moves?” 

You feel your face getting red-hot again as Gladio’s gaze burns into you. “That’s...I um...can we at least have d-dinner first?” Is this real life right now? 

Gladio grins. “Sure thing. What time do you get off?” 

“Five?” you breathe. 

“Five? You’re not sure?” 

“No, I-I mean, yeah, the shop closes at five, so whenever I’m done balancing the till and locking up and, and stuff, I’ll, uh...be free.” 

Gladio nods. “I’ll be here at ten after, then.” He backs off the counter and turns, heading to the small Historical Fiction shelf that’s perpendicular to the counter. 

Gladio browses for a long while; in that time, several more people come in, all regulars. They’re kind, telling you little tidbits about the shop and its history, about how Questus usually ran things before he decided to retire and take a back seat to being in the shop 24/7; you check them out with ease, getting into the flow, telling them about the promotions that begin in a few weeks, making sure to punch holes in loyalty cards and check IDs on credit card usage. It’s nearly twelve before you know it, and your stomach growls, the Ebony from this morning having long been finished. 

The chipper young college student comes in right on time, eager to relieve you. He’s got a heavy backpack in tow, and as soon as he takes a seat at cash register and throws the key around his neck, a heavy calculus book is plunked onto the counter, as well as a worn notebook and a pencil. You grab your purse from the cabinet behind the counter, momentarily forgetting that Gladio’s even in the shop; you push open the door, waving goodbye to your other staff, and start to head out, when you feel a presence close behind you. You stumble out of the doorway into the street and turn, and Gladio’s following you out, letting the door swing shut. 

“Uh,” you say. “You didn’t buy anything?” 

“Not yet,” he says smoothly. “C’mon. How about lunch?” 

“You want to buy me lunch _and _dinner?” 

“That okay?” 

“Uh, sure?” You’re equal parts confused, nervous, and grateful. 

Gladio holds out his hand, and you step closer to him, grabbing it, letting him lead you across the busy intersection to the other side of the street. It’s chilly, and there are already flurries spiraling down from the overcast sky. The two of you duck into a modern little sushi shop, grabbing a couple of platters à la carte due to your time restrictions, and sit at the bar in front of the window. 

“So,” says Gladio as he breaks his chopsticks apart and opens the plastic container to his cold soba bowl. “You mentioned you went to Insomnia University and studied language arts, yeah?” 

You dip your fatty tuna sashimi into soy sauce and eat, nodding your head. “Yeah, I like reading, and literature, and all that. I used to want to be a publisher, but it turns out that that’s a pretty hard business to get into. Didn’t really have the money for a masters, so I’m stuck in the service industry, unfortunately. At least being a clerk at a bookshop is close to my field of study.” You take a sip of your tea and tilt your head. “Okay, maybe this is dumb, but like...what about you? Like I know who you _are_, publicly. But like...what else?” 

Gladio nods as he eats and drinks. “Totally valid question, sweetheart. Well, aside from training with his royal pain-in-the-ass, I like reading, mostly. I like foreign and classic films, and taste-testing what Iggy—Ignis, Noct’s future adviser—cooks. But,” he grins as he slurps down another mouthful of noodles, “noodles are my favorite. Especially Cup Noodles.” 

You giggle as you down another few pieces of sushi. “You mean like, instant noodles? Come on dude, the sodium in those things is unreal! You’re gonna have cholesterol problems at like, thirty.” 

Gladio snorts as he takes a sip of his bottled water. “Thanks for the health tip. You sound like Iggy. You two should meet.” 

You chuckle and finish eating as the two of you fall into comfortable silence. Before you realize it, twenty-five minutes have passed. You take your phone from your pocket and check the time, sighing. You turn to Gladio, whose gaze is solely focused on you. “Um,” you say, blushing nervously. “Sorry, Gladio, I have to get back...thanks for lunch.” 

“No problem. I’ll walk you back. I’m not finished looking yet.” Gladio scoops up all of your garbage and dumps it, then leads you out of the restaurant and back across the street to the bookstore. You happily take back over the register as your co-worker shifts to the other side of the counter, still pouring over math homework. The shop isn’t as busy as it was before lunch, and Gladio makes his way to the back of the store, out of sight for the moment. 

“He your boyfriend?” quips Augustus, the junior at Insomnia University. 

“Wha—dude, no! I literally just met him today.” 

He turns, green eyes twinkling with amusement. “Moving pretty fast, then. I saw you guys go to Nakamura’s across the street.” 

“Hey, gimme a break. You know when’s the last time I had a date? Like. You weren’t born yet.” 

“I’m two years younger than you.” 

“Quiet and respect your elders, child, or you can forget me helping you with Ancient Literature of Accordo next semester.” 

“Ugh, I’m a math major!” Augustus whines. “I don’t even know why I have to _take _that class.” 

“Cause it’s super fun, that’s why,” you laugh, idly rearranging the stack of literary-themed postcards on the counter. 

Gladio shows back up a few minutes later, a couple of romance books in hand. He plops them down and reaches in his back pocket for his wallet. 

“Cool choices,” you say as you scan the barcodes and wait for the computer to tally them up. “This the sort of thing you read regularly, or...?” 

Gladio smiles. “It’s either this or historical fiction. This author’s one my favorites, these are the two newest books in the series that I’m reading. She’s heavy on the plot, which is nice. There’s not sex on every page. And when there is, it’s well-written.” He winks and hands over his cash. 

You feel yourself blush as you take Gladio’s money and input the amount into the register, clumsily digging his change out from the open drawer. “Nice,” you manage to say. “No weird euphemisms for the word ‘penis,’ then?” 

Gladio laughs heartily. “Oh baby, I’ve seen them _all_, the good, the bad, and the cringey. Like, c’mon. Just say dick or cock, it ain’t hard.” 

“Aw, not fond of ‘pulsating man sausage’? That’s one of my favorites.” 

“Really?” Augustus groans from behind you, finally looking up from his textbook. “That phrase was _published_?” 

“_Sins of the Father, Book 4_, by Libra K. Julius,” you and Gladio say in unison—and then look at each other, eyes widening before bursting out into a simultaneous fit of laughter. 

“You guys are weird,” Augustus mutters as he turns back to his precious calculus. 

You and Gladio finish cackling as you bag his purchases and hand them over, along with his change. 

“Still good for dinner?” Gladio asks, wiping his eyes. 

“Ye-yeah,” you breathe, trying to come down from your giggle fit. “I usually take the bus here, so I mean, if you wouldn’t mind taking me home after...” 

“Sure thing sweetheart. See you later—I have a prince to go fight.” Gladio pockets his money and waves as he leaves the shop. “Bye, kid.” 

“Later, Gladio,” Augustus mutters, not even looking up. 

You wipe the tears in your eyes that had come from laughing so hard. You check your phone and answer a few text messages that have come through—mostly from family or friends asking you about how your first day is going. You type generic replies, deciding to keep the best part of your day to yourself—the fact that you’re about to have_ two _dates with the one and only Gladiolus Amicitia. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dumb phrases for the word penis because I'm actually 12

At 5:10 on the dot, you see a large black pickup truck slide into the empty parking spot on the side of the street right outside the bookstore. Augustus peers out of the front window where he’s restocking a few shelves and whistles. “Hey, your hot date’s here!” 

“Oh, shut up!” 

“Aw, c’mon! I think it’s cute that Gladio likes you. And no cap, if I liked dudes...he’d probably be first on the list.” 

You scribble out the till total on the cash out sheet and lock it and the money in the safe beneath the cash register. “How long has he been coming here, anyway?” 

Augustus shrugs as he gives a little half wave to Gladio outside. “As long as I’ve been working here, so a year at least? He’s an avid reader. He was probably the old man’s first customer.” 

You straighten the counter and double-check the safe. “Well, everything looks good here. Your count checked out. I’ve locked everything up. You still have the key?” 

Augustus strolls back to the counter, grabbing his backpack as he jiggles the lanyard. “Got it,” he says, slipping it off. 

The two of you turn off the lights and exit the shop. You lock the door and tug on it, making sure it’s secure. 

“Great first day,” Augustus says as he unchains his bike from the bike rack outside and mounts it. “See you tomorrow, __________!” 

“Yeah, thanks for all your help!” You shout as he speeds away. 

Gladio, dressed in the same outfit from earlier, is leaning against his truck on the passenger’s side, watching you with a smile. You blush as you turn to him. 

“Uh, hey.” 

“Hey,” he purrs, standing up fully and hugging you. 

You hesitate at first, but fall into his embrace pretty quickly. You feel your heart race increase at just how good his giant, muscular body feels around yours. He also _smells _incredible, like a peaceful forest after a fresh, soft rain. 

“Been wanting to do this all day,” you hear him whisper as he pulls away. 

Dazed, you blink up at him, surprised to see a faint blush on his cheeks. “Re-really?” 

“You feel just as good as I thought you would.” Gladio brings his hand up to cup the side of your face, and you find yourself melting into his touch, instantly. “Can I...can I kiss you?” 

Too stunned to speak—and still trying to figure out if this whole day has been a dream—you nod, closing your eyes and parting your lips. 

You can’t help but moan softly as Gladio’s mouth meets yours. He kisses with a fiery passion, and you think to yourself that you wouldn’t expect anything else from the prince’s shield. You let your jaw go slack as you open up more for him, letting his tongue explore your mouth, trying to meet the movement of his lips with equal tenacity. You moan a little louder into his mouth as he bites your bottom lip, and you feel him wrap his other arm around you and pull you flush against him. Instinctively, you put both of your hands on his hips and grind yourself forward. Gladio makes a low growl in his throat and he finally pulls back. 

“Fuck,” he says, eyes glossed over with arousal. “You _sure _we have to have dinner first?” 

As if on cue, your stomach growls. “Please?” you ask in your most innocent tone as you bat your eyelashes. 

Gladio laughs as he presses a much more chaste kiss to your swollen lips and reaches out to open the passenger door. “All right, all right, damn. How could I tell you no?” 

You chuckle as you climb into his truck. Gladio climbs in the driver’s seat and starts the engine, pulling away from the empty city block. 

“So,” he says, turning down the radio. “What are you in the mood for?” 

“Oh, uh, I’m not picky. Whatever you want, I guess.” 

Gladio shakes his head. “Nope, try again. I’ll drive across this whole town if I have to. Name a food, or a place.” 

“Ugh, okay. Well, I do really like steak...” 

“Hell yeah, I could use a steak. Behemoth's Cave, coming up.” 

“Oh no, no fucking way. The _Cave_? Dude. That place is like. One plate is half my paycheck. We can go to The Scrambled Egg and get breakfast? They have steak and eggs, much cheaper.” 

“We can get breakfast tomorrow. Dinner is now,” grins Gladio as he merges onto the freeway. “Don’t worry about it, baby. It’s not too expensive for me.” 

You sigh, exasperated. “I should’ve just said I wanted pizza,” you mutter. 

“Hey, don’t be like that. I want to treat you nice.” 

“I don’t see why,” you murmur as you look at the nighttime landscape of Insomnia that’s flying past. “I’m nothing special.” 

“You sayin’ that an Amicitia has bad taste?” Gladio asks, teasing. 

“No, I just...I don’t know, Gladio. Why me?” You turn to look at the handsome man in the driver’s seat. 

“You’re my type,” Gladio says simply, flicking his lights and waving his hand as he lets another driver merge in front of him. “Pretty and smart, has a job, not a crackhead.” 

You laugh. “Those are all the standards you have? Wow.” 

“Hey, I’m a simple guy. Besides, your body is really attractive.” 

You feel the heat rise to your ears at Gladio’s words. “Oh man, are you like...like, a chubby chaser?” 

Gladio snorts. “Boy, you spend too much time on the internet! I mean, if you want to call it that, sure. I mean I’ve dated all kinds of women, but the girls who look like you...you’re my favorites.” 

“Promise me I’m not just a fetish,” you say. 

Gladio shakes his head as he turns on his blinker and gets off the restaurant’s exit. “It’s not like that. I really do want to take you out on this date. I’ve been single for a while, actually.” He turns to you. “I know we just met and all, but...I really do feel a connection with you.” 

You giggle and blush as you smile. Who would have ever guessed that you’d have anything in common with the one and only Gladiolus Amicitia? “Yeah, Gladio. Me...me too. Let's get to know each other better, okay?” 

Gladio smiles as he turns his eyes back to the road. “I can’t wait.” 

The Behemoth’s Cave isn’t crowded for a Wednesday night, so you are able to get a table quickly. Gladio orders a bottle of champagne and an appetizer of crab dip, as well as two of the restaurant’s finest cuts of steak. The two of you laugh and talk all through dinner, and it surprises you how easy Gladio is to talk to, despite his initial intimidating presence. The meal is over before you know it, and Gladio absolutely refuses to let you see the bill. You pout, but he just teases you as he pays. You take his hand as you walk out of the restaurant, and Gladio beams. 

“Thank you so much,” you say quietly. “I’ve never been there. I haven’t eaten good food like that in a long time.” 

“Stick with me and you can eat there all you want.” 

You shake your head. “I wouldn’t want to take advantage of you just because of your last name, Gladio. I’m not like that.” 

Gladio idly rubs the back of your hand with his rough thumb. “Of course you’re not, baby.” 

The two of you reach his truck and climb inside. The temperature has really dropped, now; so much so that Gladio has to turn on the heat. You shiver as you pull your coat a little tighter, strapping in the seat belt. 

“Well,” says Gladio. “Where’s home?” 

“Oh, I uh...I kinda...don’t want to go home?” You turn to him, hopeful. 

Gladio’s pretty amber eyes widen in surprise. “Really? You want to stay with me?” 

You nod. “For a little while longer, anyway. I do have the shop again tomorrow, so I can’t be out all night, but...” you look at your watch. “It’s only seven thirty. I can spare a few more hours.” 

Gladio nods. “Well, uh. My place, then?” 

You feel your cheeks flush—if the kiss you shared earlier was any indication, you knew exactly where you were going to wind up. Although, being flat on your back underneath Gladio didn’t seem like such a bad idea. “Sure. Didn’t you say you wanted help practicing positions from the _Kama Sutra _?” 

Gladio chuckles. “Oh, did I say that? Must’ve forgotten.” 

“Good thing I’m here to remind you, then,” you tease. 

“I see,” says Gladio as he pulls out of the parking lot and onto the street. “This was all just a clever ploy to see my _pulsating man sausage_. I feel so used.” 

You giggle. “Oh, what was the other really outrageous one she used—‘his throbbing love snake,’ or something?” 

Gladio grins. “Now I just think you’re making shit up.” 

“Oh, c’mon--that’s totally a line from _Sins of the Father. _Remember, when Darian cheats on Chastity with Helena? Book six?” 

“It’s been so long, I don’t remember,” chuckles Gladio. “But you’re probably right. Julius can get pretty wild with her wording.” 

“I swear that was it. Throbbing love snake. What an icon. And the fact that her editor _leaves it in there_, I’m so dead!” 

“So was Helena, if she had a throbbing snake shoved up her vagina,” Gladio deadpans. 

You fall into a fit of laughter, and Gladio does with you, the both of you crying from laughing so hard at the bad romance books. 

Most of Insomnia’s traffic has cleared up, so the drive back across town isn’t bad. Gladio pulls into the parking garage of a very large luxury apartment building. You’re fidgeting with nervous excitement on the long elevator ride up, and by the time Gladio’s sticking his key in the door and turning the doorknob, you can feel your heartbeat in your ears. Gladio flips on the foyer light and shuffles out of his shoes. He motions to the row of hooks by the door. “You can hang your purse here, baby.” 

“Oh, uh, thanks.” You step out of your sneakers and hang your purse on one of the large hooks. 

Gladio turns. “Do you want a drink, or anything?” 

You unconsciously lick your lips. “But you’re already a tall drink of water, Gladio.” 

The shield’s eyes widen in surprise, before a wolfish grin spreads over his face and his eyes narrow. “Is that what I am?” he purrs low and needy. “I’m flattered.” 

“Oh, like—like you haven’t heard that one before,” you chuckle. 

He shakes his head. “Not to my face, anyway.” 

“Huh. Well, I mean...it’s true. I want to like...swallow you whole.” 

“You really want this? I won’t do anything without your consent,” Gladio says as a last warning. 

You can tell he’s getting antsy and it’s giving you a power trip. No one has ever visibly wanted you _this _much before. You nod. “I’m, uh, definitely giving consent. To you. For everything.” 

Gladio’s nostrils flare, and it’s like a switch has flipped once you’ve given him the green light. He scoops you up in his arms and carries you through the modest but nicely-furnished apartment—_so many bookshelves_, you think—and down the hall to his bedroom, which already has a bedside lamp on. He places you on top of the mattress with care, then climbs over you, straddling your wide hips. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he whispers as he strokes your hair. 

You shiver as you feel yourself blushing for the millionth time today. “I...well, I’m glad I’m your type, Gladio.” 

“You are. You gonna let me worship you?” 

You make a low noise of want in the back of your throat and nod, more than eager to get this started. 

“Good. But first we gotta get out of these clothes.” Gladio climbs off of the bed and begins to strip—once the heavy sweater comes off, all that’s left is a tight black tank top, and the sight of his muscles, even covered by the tank, has you salivating. You weren’t prepared for the intricate and all-consuming eagle tattoo that covers most of his arms, shoulders, and back; but once he discards his tank and turns, you can see the eagle’s head resting on his left pectoral, and the front of him is even more beautiful than the back. He winks as he watches you stare, and slowly unbuckles his belt and undoes his jeans, easing them down his watermelon-crushing thighs as if he’d get a ticket for going too fast. 

You realize that he’s giving you a show, and you cast silent prayers to the Astrals, thanking them that being fat has paid off for a change. 

By the time Gladio strips off his socks and stands before you completely in the nude, the only thing that your eyes can focus on is his cock, half-hard and slicked with precum at the tip already. 

“Hey, my eyes are up here,” he teases, walking back to the bed. 

“Sorry!” You look up at him, but he’s smirking, and his face is flushed. “You’re just, uh, really big. Which I expected, honestly, but I’ve never been with anyone like you before.” 

“Think you can handle the beast?” He winks. 

“I never back down from a challenge,” you counter. “Especially when it comes to pulsating man sausages.” 

Gladio throws his head back and laughs beautifully. “You’re never gonna let that go, are ya?” 

“What will you do if I don’t? Attack me with your throbbing love snake?” 

“Aw baby, I was gonna do that anyway,” Gladio says with a straight face as he holds out his hand. “C’mon. It’s a rule in this apartment that if I’m naked, the lady has to be naked too.” 

You giggle and take his hand, letting him help you off the bed. “I like that you’re not too serious.” 

Gladio shakes his head. “I’m serious about my duty to Noctis, and serious about Cup Noodles. I like to have fun where everything else is concerned,” he says as he looks you up and down. 

Once your socks are gone, you’re standing before Gladio in all of your soft, feminine glory—the total opposite of him in every way, and yet, you feel like the two of you are puzzle pieces, destined to slot together and complete a picture. 

Gladio whistles. “Damn, don’t you look like a whole buffet?” 

“Well, if I’m the food and you’re the water, then why aren’t we having second dinner already?” You climb back onto the pillowy mattress and lie back with your legs bent wide. “Worship me, Gladio.” 

Gladio growls as he scrambles to follow you. “Don’t gotta tell me twice.” 

The feel of Gladio’s hands and mouth on every inch of your body has you shaking and moaning long before he even touches your dripping core. He takes his time kissing you before moving down to your collarbones, licking long stripes along your skin. He moves back up to suck a bruise into the soft junction of your neck and shoulder before moving to your big, heavy breasts. He goes absolutely wild on your nipples, licking and biting and sucking on each one in turn, rough hands pulling and pinching at the one his mouth isn’t on. He trails soft kisses down your stomach, licking and kissing each long stretch mark, before _finally _hovering above where you want him the most. 

“_Gladio__,” _you whine in between breathy moans. “Please, please, I need...” 

“What do you need?” Gladio asks softly as he nuzzles your inner thigh. 

“_You_,” you rasp out. “Please, Gladdy...” 

Gladio groans at the new nickname and bites at your fatty inner thigh, holding down your plush hips as you writhe in pleasure-pain beneath him. You’re grabbing the comforter with a white-knuckled grip, toes digging into the soft bedspread as well as you cry out and shake under Gladio’s ministrations. He pulls away from your thigh and shoves his face into your core, causing you to scream out and grind hard against his broad nose and hot mouth. He eats you out like you’re his last meal on Eos, and you find yourself rapidly approaching your release. 

“Gladio, _please_, I’m close,” you whimper as he sucks particularly hard on your clit. 

He pulls away to lap at your folds. “Come for me, ___________,” he whispers as he dives back in. 

“Fuck--!” You grind against his face again, feeling your release coil up deep inside of you before you’re screaming in ecstasy, gripping Gladio’s long, dark hair as you buck against his face. You manage to beg for his hands in between moans, and he complies, pushing two of his thick fingers inside of you to grind against as you ride out your orgasm. 

It feels like forever before you come down. You vaguely register Gladio inching his fingers out of you and pressing a kiss to your pussy as he crawls back over you and catches your lips, all wet and sloppy. You moan as you lick your essence from his lips and the sides of his mouth. 

“Still with me, darlin’?” he asks as he nibbles at your earlobe and strokes your hair. 

“Ye-yeah,” you reply, chest still heaving with your labored breathing. “Fuck, I—I don’t get that often.” 

“Damn shame,” says Gladio as he grins wide. 

Fuck, he’s so beautiful—and the way he’s so into you only adds to his appeal. How in the hell did you ever get so lucky? 

“Are you ready for me?” 

You blink up at him in a daze. “Is that even...a question...?” 

Gladio laughs as he kisses your cheek and sits up, leaning over to his bedside table to dig in the drawer. 

“What...” you start to ask, pushing yourself up on shaky elbows. 

“Condom,” Gladio replies. “I’m always safe. And I do get tested regularly, just so you know.” 

You look at Gladio’s thick cock, standing out hard and ready between his sculpted thighs and sigh in disappointment. “I really wanted to feel you...” 

“Trust me, sweetheart, what my fingers felt was incredible, and I can only imagine how you’d feel around me raw. But let’s be safe for now, okay? I’ll still feel you, don’t worry.” 

You nod as you lie back down and shift a little, waiting for him to finish protecting himself. “Just...how big are you, anyway...?” 

“Mmmmm, about nine inches or so? Maybe ten, but who’s measuring?” 

“Shit, dude.” 

Gladio chuckles as he crawls back to you and grabs your ankles, positioning your legs over his shoulders. “Biggest you’ve ever had?” 

“By a long shot,” you giggle. “_Oh baby, I’m eight inches, I swear_, yeah fuckin’ right, and I’m Bahamut.” 

Gladio laughs as he grabs the base of his cock and teases at your entrance. “Gods, you’re so funny. How in the hell did I get so lucky?” 

“Mmmmm, you’re not _gonna _get lucky if you don’t get your pulsating man sausage inside of me,” you tease. 

“Don’t call it that!” Gladio cackles as he pushes inside of you, laughter fading away to a feral growl. “Fuck, baby, __________, fuck you feel so good...” 

“Oh--shit, fuck, fuck me,” you mutter, amusement quickly turning to primal need as you gyrate your hips to accommodate Gladio’s length. You flex your muscles as Gladio continues to push inside of you. He’s pure heat, hard and twitching with arousal, and you almost forget how to breathe as he bottoms out inside of you. 

“Oh, gods, Gladio, move, baby, you gotta move,” you whine as you flex and flutter around him. 

“Sssshhhhh, be patient, darlin’, I’ve got ya,” Gladio purrs as he rocks his hips, drawing himself almost all the way out and thrusting back in. “You’re so wet and open for me, _fuck_,” he growls as he begins to move with purpose. 

You put your hands flat against Gladio’s soft pecs as he takes you, doing everything you can to keep your eyes half open to watch his rugged features contort in pleasure. He grunts in approval as your fingers dance over his tanned skin, and he throws his head back and groans as you ghost delicately over his nipples, pinching them and tugging them until they’re red and puffy. 

“You like that, Gladdy?” you tease as you caress his chest, squeezing and scratching and rubbing all over him. “You’re so fucking hot, you fuck me so good...” 

“Shit, baby, keep talking to me...” Gladio growls low as he ruts into you, making you quake with every thrust. 

“Fill me up, _fuck_, Gladio, _please_!” His stamina is incredible, and you feel yourself approaching another orgasm. You’re crying with pleasure, holding on for dear life as Gladio takes you hard and fast. 

“Say my name,” Gladio huffs as he drops his head and buries in in the side of your neck. 

You wrap your arms around his back, nails digging into taught skin and ink. You dig your heels into his hips and hold on for dear life. “_Gladiolus_!” you moan. “Come _on_, baby, fill this pussy, _fuck_, you’re so good, you fuck me so good...!” 

“Oh, _____________, baby, I’m...” Gladio bites down hard on your shoulder, causing you to scream out again, and you hear the low noise he makes in his throat as his last few thrusts are too fast and stuttered. 

You feel his release filling up the condom, and he shudders, rocking himself as far into you as he can get, cock still throbbing as his hips still and he lifts his head. 

“You’re incredible,” he says softly as he kisses you. 

You feel like a rag doll, completely sated, satisfied and full in a way that you’ve never experienced before. You start to wonder how you’re going to have sex with anyone else after having Gladio—and then a surprise thought wedges its way into your brain: what if you don’t _want_ to have sex with anyone else ever again? 

“Me? Speak for yourself,” you whine as you wiggle your hips. 

Gladio groans as he pulls out of you and sits up, easing the condom off of himself and tying it, dropping it on the floor. Then he crawls to the side of the bed again and digs in the drawer, rolling a second condom on his still-hard cock. 

“Holy fuck,” you manage to say before he’s manhandling you, flipping you onto your stomach, face down and ass up. 

“Ready for round two?” Gladio teases as he pushes into you from behind. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so fucking goofy, I'm so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More euphemisms for penis, AND the vagina! Because I'm all about gender equality, you know. ;)

“Hurry, Iris, the movie is about to start!” Gladio calls, putting his arm around you and pulling you closer. 

It’s a cozy Friday night, the end of your first full week at The Write Page, and Gladio has deemed that a special occasion and a major accomplishment—so you’re over at his apartment, pizza and popcorn and drinks spread out all over the coffee table, his little sister somewhere else in the apartment, fussing about. 

“What is she doing?” you laugh, pulling the blanket closer as the television commercial ends and the production credits and studio logos begin to play on the screen. 

“Who fuckin’ knows?” Gladio gruffs, leaning to the side to take another sip of his beer. He’s pressed up against the end of the couch, and you’re half-lying on top of him, wrapped in a warm blanket and a soft sweater and leggings. Gladio looks out of the far window and makes a noise. “Oh, it’s snowing flurries.” 

“Damn, already? Winter’s come early this year, then,” you say just as Iris bounds into the room, dressed in a fleece moogle kigurumi. 

“I’m here!” she chirps, flopping onto the other end of the couch. “What movie is on...oh! _The Perfect Solstice_, I _love _this movie.” 

“Me too!” 

“Can’t believe I let you guys rope me into something so _girly_,” Gladio teases. “A Lifetime movie, seriously? You already know the formula of it.” 

“Doesn’t mean that we can’t enjoy it,” you tease back, elbowing him lightly in the ribs, causing Gladio to give an undignified squeak. 

“Okay, okay, I give!” Gladio laughs. “Sappy predictable movies are the best, I’ve seen the error of my ways.” 

“And like this is any different from those books you read, Gladdy,” Iris pouts as she stuffs popcorn into her mouth. 

“Touché,” says Gladio. “Damn, I’m really outnumbered here. Maybe I should call Iggy to come balance this out.” 

“Nooooooo, we never see each other anymore,” Iris whines. “Just us and your new girlfriend tonight, okay?” 

Gladio chuckles. “All right, all right. Next time, though.” 

“Okay, hush,” you reach up to clumsily place your hand over his mouth. “It’s starting!” 

“Mmmmmmph,” says Gladio as he laughs low in his throat and cards his fingers through your hair. 

Later, after the movie has ended and Iris has gone home for the evening, it’s just you and Gladio left. You’d fallen asleep about ten minutes before the movie ended, and somewhere in your unconsciousness, you register being lifted and moved. You wake up about thirty minutes later in Gladio’s bed; his lamp is on, and he’s sitting up against his headboard, reading. 

“Mmmmmm, Gladio,” you mumble as you blink your eyes open in the low lamplight. 

“Welcome back, baby,” he chuckles as he wets his fingertip and turns the page. “Didja have a good nap?” 

“How long was I out?” 

“You’ve been out maybe forty minutes, you only missed like the last ten minutes of the movie. Iris thought you falling asleep on me was the most adorable thing ever and wouldn’t stop squealing about it.” 

You laugh as you sit up and slide off the bed, quickly stripping and snuggling back under the covers. “She’s really nice. I’m glad I got to meet her.” 

Gladio nods as he gives you a lustful side-eye. “You tryin’ to tell me something?” He’s strangely clothed in a soft white t-shirt and a thin pair of pajama pants, but you can clearly see the outline of his cock through the front, even though he’s not fully hard. 

You throw the covers off, revealing yourself to him, and watch in amusement as his cock twitches through the front of his pants. “Yeah, that a sword in your pants, or are you just happy to happy to see me?” 

Gladio laughs as he puts a bookmark in his novel and snaps it shut, turning on his side and drawing you to him. He sighs as he lifts your chin to draw you into a kiss, hands roaming around your body, squeezing and caressing your softness. He makes a low growl as you surge forward and bite his bottom lip. The hand that’s settled on your hip squeezes almost hard enough to bruise, and you moan into Gladio’s mouth at the feel of his calloused hands on your soft skin. You bring your leg forward, pushing lightly against his cock, which is straining against the thin cotton pants. 

“Mmmmm, there’s your purple helmet warrior,” you chuckle as you lick into his mouth again. 

Gladio pauses and pulls away, eyes twinkling with mirth. “What the hell did you just call my dick?” He laughs. 

“Aw, c’mon, you’re a _dude_. Don’t tell me you’ve never heard the phrase ‘purple helmet warrior.’” You giggle as you begin to dance your fingers on his clothed erection. 

Gladio lets his eyes flutter closed and whines. “Can’t...say that...I have...” 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never read _Sixty Shades of Black _before?” You pull away from Gladio’s mouth and press wet kisses along his stubbled jaw, down his thick neck, along his collar bones—all while teasing his cock through his pants, which is bobbing with arousal. 

“Baby...” Gladio’s voice hitches as he feel you squeeze his cock through his pants. 

“That’s it, Gladio, gimme that love whistle...” 

“Oh my gods,” Gladio snorts as he grabs your hand and flips the both of you, so that he’s on top and straddling you. “You’re gonna kill my boner, sweetheart, if you don’t stop, and that’d be a real shame.” 

You laugh as you wiggle underneath him, biting your lip as you grind up into his throbbing length. “I was just teasing, c’mon, don’t be so mean...” 

“Stop using bad romance book references!” Gladio laughs as he dives to the side of your neck and kisses and licks along your skin. 

“Get on with it, and maybe I’ll stop talking about your _one-eyed trouser trout_,” you tease, biting back a moan as Gladio sucks a mark into your neck. 

“You’re horrible!” Gladio laughs as he sits up, but he discards his shirt anyway, and pulls his pants down around his thighs, moving to balance on one leg, and then the other, to get them fully off without leaving the bed. “Keep talking like that and I’ll start calling your pussy your ‘squeezebox,’ or something equally bad.” 

You giggle as Gladio releases your wrists, freeing your hands to reach up and squeeze along his broad chest. “We should write a cheesy romance novel together.” 

Gladio smirks as he grabs his discarded pants and fishes a condom from the pocket. “What’s it gonna be about?” 

“Hm, how about a really hot guy that meets a cute girl who works at a bookstore?” 

“Oh, one of them meet-cutes, huh? Sounds vaguely familiar.” He teases as he rolls the condom on. 

“Yeah, and all the sex scenes feature a different weird name for their genitalia. We could call it _John Thomas and the Beaver_.” 

“Holy shit!” Gladio booms loudly as he grabs your ankles and lifts your hips, dragging you forward and lining himself up with your entrance. “You’re so fuckin’ weird, babe. Good thing you’re so hot.” 

“C’mon, use that giggle stick already,” you huff as you sway your hips. 

“I swear!” Gladio says as he pushes into you, laughter fading into a moan as he loses himself in the immediate pleasure of your tight heat. “Fuck, _fuck_, you always feel so fuckin’ good...” 

You whine loudly as you contract your muscles around Gladio’s insane girth, eyes watering and breath coming in short pants as he rocks ever-so-slowly, opening you up for him. “Shit, Gladdy, please, _please_...” 

The laughter and the teasing fall away into breathless moans between you and Gladio as he takes you, fucking you into the night as the snow falls silently outside. 

And even though it’s only been a week, you suddenly can’t imagine your life without Gladiolus Amicitia. He’s hot, funny, smart, dedicated—and, your brain has these last few funny thoughts before blinding pleasure completely consumes you—and his _high-pressure vein cane_ isn’t too shabby, either. You smile to yourself, making mental note to tell that one to Gladio after he’s finished pounding you into his mattress. You idly wonder whether the _Kama Sutra _should be recommended reading, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, if you have a few minutes, check out this Tumblr post. And if you wanna buy me coffee, you know what the username is. <3
> 
> https://incinc.tumblr.com/post/187886205248/help-i-guess


End file.
